


One Last

by phoenixseths



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Break Up, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 06:59:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3927241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixseths/pseuds/phoenixseths
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Roman thought they could get through it together, but it turns out to be the complete opposite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Last

**Author's Note:**

> This is a spin off to another fic I posted, Lost Comfort to be exact, and you might want to read what happened before reading this.

It hadn’t been the same since Seth’s death and the accident. Roman had already been down since his surgery and he had to sit out, and now this news of Seth just made it so much worse. Dean had gotten badly hurt in the accident and he needed someone to look after him, and Roman volunteered.

But now they were home together in Las Vegas at Dean’s apartment because it would’ve been hell to have Dean travel all the to Florida in the state he’s in. Stephanie and Hunter had given them time to heal psychologically and physically since Dean had broken a few ribs, his right leg, and his right arm.

But Dean didn’t want to be around Roman now, since he couldn’t help but feel a tremendous guilt every time he saw Roman and he knew that he killed Seth even though it was the truck that really did it. But it was Dean’s fault that they got hit in the first place. If only he wasn’t so angry and distracted, and that he didn’t even say anything to Seth in the first place. He would rather be beaten every night by The Authority and be hurting than not have Seth here at all.

Dean also didn’t want to be around because he was alone in his own thoughts since Roman only came in to check on Dean, give him something to eat or drink, or help him move around the house.

Dean knew that Roman blamed him for Seth’s death too. Every time he looked into Roman’s eyes when he was helping Dean, all he could see was sadness, resentment, and hatred towards Dean for taking away his lover.

But one day, Dean just couldn’t take the loneliness any more so he slowly got out of his bed (and it hurt like hell), and hopped into Roman’s room to see Roman laying on the bed and watching their first match together in the WWE at TLC 2012, when they fought Team Hell No and Ryback in a TLC tornado tag team match.

“That night in the hotel was a really uncomfortable one, huh?” Dean spoke up, Roman looking over at him and looking surprised.

“Dean, why are you up? The doctor said to stay in bed unless you had to use the bathroom.” Roman got up and walked over to Dean, putting his arm around Dean’s shoulders and taking Dean’s hand with his other.

“Yeah, but I wanted to check on you.” Dean answered.

“I’m fine, you’re the one who was hit by a truck.” Roman said, Dean wincing at his words.

“Can we just sit down?” Dean requested. “I just want to talk.”

“Maybe later.” Roman said, him turning them around, but Dean staying as still as he could.

“No, now.” Dean insisted. “You have barely said a word to me since I came home almost a month ago.”

Roman sighed, and guided Dean to the bed and laid him down and raised his right leg before sitting down.

Dean picked up the Playstation controller and paused the pay per view, making the room silent.

“What is it?” Roman asked.

Dean closed his eyes, taking a deep breath before speaking. “I’m hurting too, Roman. I miss Seth just a much as you do.”

“I don’t want to talk about this.” Roman started to reach for the controller to play the program again, Dean grabbing it and throwing it off the bed before he can get it.

“No. Look, I don’t know what to do. I’m so lonely in that room and I feel like I’m about to lose it if I spend any more time in that room alone. I need you. I miss you so much Roman, and I just want to be there for you and I want you to be there for me so we can get better together. Please.”

“Dean, I don’t want to talk about this right now. Just leave me be.” Roman whispered.

“Then will we talk about it? When will you talk to me?” Dean asked, his voice getting gradually louder and him sounding more desperate. “Look, I know you blame me for Seth dying, I know you hate me and resent me for it. I know you don’t love me any more. I know I’m just a burden.” Dean explained, him desperately hoping that Roman would finally open up or try to comfort Dean.

“Dean, don’t say any of that.” Roman said lowly.

“It’s true though! If it’s all a lie, why are you ignoring me?” Dean exclaimed.

“Because I need to be alone Dean!” Roman yelled. “That’s how I am! I need to be alone to heal, I need no distractions, and you being hurt and unable to look after yourself and you doing this isn’t helping me!”

Dean looked down, Roman’s words feeling like a punch to the throat. “Is that how you really feel?”

“I’m sorry Dean, I love you, but yes. I need to be alone to be able to be better and try to move on from Seth and I can’t have any distractions.”

“How do you think I feel? I don’t know how to pick myself back up after this, I don’t know how I’ll ever forgive myself, I don’t know how I’ll be after this, especially if the doctor is right about this leg. But me being bed-written and you stressing me out isn’t helping either.”

Roman didn’t know what to say at Dean’s comment.

“I think it would be better if we weren’t together any more.” Dean said.

“What?” Roman asked in disbelief.

“You heard me.” Dean whispered.

“But Dean, you just can’t give up on us. Especially not now.” Roman protested.

“Roman, this destroyed us. We won’t ever be the same. This won’t ever be the same without Seth.” Dean’s voice cracked. “Look at how bad we are already. This is the first time we had a proper conversation in almost a month and look at this. It’s only going to get worse.”

“Are you sure?” Roman asked.

“Yes. Roman, we can still be friends, of course. But, we can’t be this. Maybe in a few years when we’re both better and ready we can try again, but not now.”

“Okay, I’ll do it.” Roman answered after a few moments.

“Thank you.” Dean let out a breath.

“I just, need to be alone for this. Completely.” Roman said.

“What do you mean?” Dean asked.

“I need to go back to Florida, Dean.”

“Oh, okay. That would be fine. I can find someone else to take care of me.”

“I’ll start packing.” Roman started to get off the bed.

“Can you just, take me back to my room?” Dean asked.

“Yeah.” Roman smoothly and quickly got Dean got back to his bed and got him into bed, getting him comfortable.

“I love you.” Roman said as he turned away.

“I, I love you too.” Dean whispered back and looked up at the ceiling, wondering what he was going to do without Roman.


End file.
